My One True Love: My Hellhound
by Ascended Demon
Summary: Currently under revising and editing, and I've changed the title. Basically, after undergoing a transformation, Sam decided it was best to just leave his entire universe behind, especially when he has nothing left. He ends up in Forks, Washington, in the Twilight Universe. He just wanted to be alone, but that plan no longer matters when he falls in love with a shapeshifter.
1. The Hellhound

**Author's Note: So, I didn't like how the plot had turned out. Some things in the story happened a bit too quickly in my opinion, and I think Sam and Jacob's relationship should've developed differently than it originally did. So, I'm pretty much going to have to rewrite the whole thing. I've already rewritten this chapter, but I'll need time to rewrite chapters 2, 3, and 4. That'll take a while, especially when I have other stories to work on.**

* * *

Eight years, if he remembered correctly, is about how long it's been. Before Standford, before once again becoming part of the family business, Sam could remember a time where his life used to be so normal. Or close enough to being a normal life, anyway. So much had changed in just three of those years, so much that hunting and killing creatures like those vampires, werewolves, shapeshifters, demons, angels; it all seemed so normal compared to what has become of his life now. Which is why he left. After all, how he could explain what had happened to him not long ago?

The best he could do was save Kevin, find Kevin's mother, and take them home after using magic to hide and protect them from demons and angels that would've been after the prophet. Although, they placed they called home now happened to be a place called "The Bunker", a place full of information collecteed by a group known as the "Men of Letters". Sam is actually one of the only Men of Letters alive, with Dean most likely being just gone.

Sam didn't know what had become of his brother and his friend, Castiel, after Dick Roman had died and exploded. He had literally searched the entire world, killed people who were a part of the British Men of Letters; enemies of the American Men of Letters, and he had searched Heaven and Hell, but there was no sign of either of them. Hell, he managed to search the entire universe, even other universe of the Supernatural Multiverse, but he still didn't find them. They were just gone, practically erased from existence.

However, Sam managed to take it much better than he did that one time Dean had died in the alternate timeline, when they were dealing with Gabriel, who they thought was just a trickster. Back then, he went off on his own, didn't return Bobby's calls, and just hunted whatever he could find. Though that didn't seem different than what he was currently doing, it really was something else. He figured, without him in his home universe, Kevin and his mother, as well as so many innocent people would be better off. He'd check in, of course, and fortunately for him, the creatures seemed to have forgotten about him.

His world and it's people were safe. The only threats were the creatures that the average hunter could handle. So it didn't matter that he was now in another universe, in another multiverse. No one from his world would ever find him here. And besides, this place was great. He had search the news for hours, and he had found nothing even remotely close to unexplained deaths, and there were no hunters in this universe, either. It was perfect, somewhere he could finally settle down after all he had been through. Dean had his freedom, why can't Sam have his? Despite knowing it, he couldn't bring himself to admit that he was the one who sacrificed so much, the one who was so selfless, the one who always tried and didn't give up in the end. He didn't admit this, because not only did he think it sounded arrogant, but also because he knew that Dean always tried, too. But really, Dean could've done better.

Still, he missed his older brother dearly. He's been drinking a lot, trying to deal with it. But alcohol had lost its detrimental effects on him after he's changed. It wasn't an ordinary change, because he was no longer human. What he was, was something he had not encountered before. Something no human, or any mortal being would ever stand a chance against. Everything he knew about the supernatural was nonsense, completely false supernatural. Every creature he had ever faced was practically just a human with a few minor enhancements. How the so-called 'angels' and 'demons' thought so highly of themselves, but really, they were as weak and pitiful as humans. Nothing more, but sometimes even less.

None of it mattered, now. Sam had complete control, he could detect evil; a very useful ability, and it'd be so much easier for him to hide than before. Then again, he was in another universe, so how could he not hide? It's not like he'd need a fake ID or anything, as long as he stayed in the right place. And that is exactly why he had come here to Forks, Washington. The place was rural enough for him to avoid any unwanted attention, and the forest near it would definitely be a good place to hide in.

From what he had heard, the place near it called "La Push", was a Native American reservation, and there was apparently a story behind it, a legend. He hadn't look into it, but if he heard right, the Quileute tribe were descendants of wolves or something of the sort. Whether or not it was true didn't even matter to Sam. If they wanted to hurt anybody, they would have done it by now. Still, the mysterious animal attacks meant something. But after sneaking into the morgue, he knew it definitely wasn't wolves. The scent he caught was strange, definitely not something he would've found in his home dimension, but whatever caused these deaths wasn't around anymore.

There had been a scent similar to it somewhere around Forks, possibly from the same species, but someone else. Someone who wasn't hurting anybody. But since the culprit wasn't around, it didn't matter to Sam. He'd come all this way to keep the people in his world safe, and to finally have a better life. Should it all start up again, he'd look into it. But for now, he wanted his freedom.

So when he wanted to relax, he decided to go to La Push Beach. The place was so beautiful, Sam had wondered when was the last time he had even been near a beach. Being there made him feel free, like he could finally live his life.

As he walked on the sand, he didn't pay attention to anything other than the sight of the water and the smell of the ocean. He'd been so focused on it that he had almost bumped into someone.

"Sorry."

"No, it's okay."

When Sam looked at who it was, his eyes widened in surprise when he saw that the boy was tall, about as tall as him. Sam, of course, was still taller, by at least three inches, making him 6' 10". The teenager was also fit, having the physique of a peak human, something that was incredible. But what caught his attention the most was the smell. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't human. Still, Sam sensed no evil from this guy, so he wasn't concerned.

"You new here?"

Sam blinked when he realized that the boy was still talking to him. "What?"

"I said, "Are you new here?" I haven't seen you here at the beach before."

"Oh. Yeah, I'm from out of town."

"Where're you from?"

"Lawrence, Kansas." Sam lied. "Are you from the reservation?"

"Yeah." The other nodded. "Name's Jacob, by the way."

"Sam Winchester." Sam replied. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot." Jacob said.

"What can you tell be about the legends?"

Jacob paused, clearly not expecting the question, but he answered nonetheless. "Well, as the legend goes, my tribe and I are descendants from wolves. According to it, our ancestors could transform into wolves in order to protect ourselves from threats."

"And what kind of threats would be so dangerous that a tribe needs the protection of wolves?"

"Um," Jacob looked away. "Well, supposedly, they transformed into wolves to protect the tribe from vampires."

Sam nodded. "Vampires? Interesting. What are these vampires like in the legends?"

Jacob, however, didn't want to continue. "It's just a story, Sam. Nothing really interesting."

Sam knew that was a lie, but he decided not to force any answers from Jacob. "It was nice meeting you, Jacob."

"You too. Maybe we'll see each other again?"

Sam nodded. "Maybe." Once Jacob was gone, Sam sighed. "He's a wolf, alright. Maybe not a werewolf, but definitely supernatural. What am I gonna do?"

* * *

After leaving the beach, Sam had to face a tough choice. Either leave or stay. The problem was, he really didn't want to leave. He didn't know why, not entirely. Something was pulling him here, pretty magnetic. The feeling was strange, but it wasn't a bad one. It felt like a sense of... longing. There was something here that his soul so deeply desired. It was something he had wanted for a very long time, yet something he could never truly have, considering how his life used to be.

It was stressful to even think about it, and to think, he needed time. But it also helped to transform into his true form. The feeling of the wind in his fur and the force of being propelled by his strong legs usually helped clear his mind of any unwanted stress. Everything felt so easy, so simple. But most of all, he felt alive. He knew that the being he was now was simply the being he had been for all of eternity, and now, he had set his soul free once more.

This had given him so much enlightenment. He now knew who he truly was, who he always was. And it wasn't just the truth about himself that he now knew, for he also knew so much more about the supernatural, each and every universe. The knowledge could be incomprehensible to mortals, and even some of the lower tier supernatural beings. It was likely that even the shapeshifters and vampires of this universe had no knowledge of any of this.

The things he could do were almost limitless, now that he had immeasurable levels of speed, strength, intelligence; most of all being his inability to die. Nothing could kill him now, and he was virtually invincible. The only thing that could defeat him now were members of his family. His true family, anyway. So far, though, they just weren't around as far as he could tell. That was good, because some of them were just unreasonable.

Before he could continue on, something caught his attention. In the distance, in what looked like a meadow, he could see a girl. Judging by her emotions, she was filled with despair, and what also felt like loneliness. It made Sam's heart ache, so he decided to see her. However, just as he was about to transform back into his human form, he noticed that the girl wasn't the only one in the meadow.

Not too far away from her was a vampire of this universe. Sam could tell the vampire was unlike anything he had seen in the Supernatural Universe before. This one was colder, with probably diamond-hard skin. It would explain why there were no hunters here, because no human could stand against just one of these beings.

There was a conversation going on between the girl and the vampire, so she obviously knew who he was, even said his name. The conversation didn't make much sense to Sam, and it got more confusion when the vampire, Laurent, mentioned people called the "Cullens", whoever they were. Next thing he knew, the girl, whose name was Bella, tried threatening him, saying that someone named "Edward" would know it was him that killed her. And then he heard one last name, someone named "Victoria", and Sam could only assume that these two people were enemies at best.

"...she would do it slowly, while I'll make it quick." Laurent said as he stood so close to better, getting ready to kill her.

Regardless of whatever was going on, Sam made his presence known as he shot out of the trees and knocked the vampire aside. He ignored Bella's gasp as he stood over the fallen vampire. When Laurent looked into the eyes of the massive canine above him, he could only stare his shock and horror before was soon on fire. Laurent couldn't even get up as the unnatural fire quickly incinerated him completely, leaving only a pile of ashes where he once was.

Knowing that the girl was out of danger, Sam glanced over at her, trying not to look threatening as he slowly walked over to her. Bella seemed to be frozen with fear as she looked into his eyes, the eyes that had fire where the pupils should've been, with black backgrounds. It seemed to work, as Bella looked like she was actually calming down. Slowly, but definitely.

Sam was about to move closer, just to show her that he wasn't going to hurt her. However, the two were interrupted when a growl was heard. Looking to his left, Sam could see multiple larger than normal wolves appear. It took only a moment for the former hunter and Winchester to realize that these were the wolves of the Quileute tribe, the ones meant to combat vampires, which explains why they were here.

The one who seemed to be the alpha had black fur, almost like Sam, but the wolves were smaller than him. Sam himself was over three times their size at best, and his strength and speed were superior. He didn't want to hurt them, especially when none of them were evil. But if they attacked him, he could seriously hurt them if he tried defending himself.

But instead of attacking, they just stood their. Their mouths hung as though they were in shock, possibly because of Sam's appearance. That's what he thought, until he could hear their thoughts.

 _"That's the guy Jacob imprinted on?"_

 _"He's huge! And scary!"_

 _"What the hell is he?"_

Then he heard a voice that was all too familiar.

 _"Sam?"_

His eyes widened as he looked over at the russet brown wolf. And when he looked into the wolves eyes, he saw the same pair of eyes he had seen back in La Push.

"Jacob." He whispered in a deep, almost demonic sounding voice, which caused the wolves to be shocked even further. They obviously didn't think he could speak verbally in that form. But before they could even think, Sam turned around and began running off. However, he could hear Jacob chasing after him. It was strange, because he feel himself instinctively holding back as he tried to run away from the wolf.

 _"Sam, wait! Please!"_

Hearing him plead was too much for Sam, so he stopped in his tracks and turned to look at the much smaller canine. He could see something in Jacob's eyes, and when he saw it, he realized what imprinting meant.

"I won't leave you, Jacob." Sam reassured. "I just need to go for now. I'll be back by tonight, I promise."

 _"Wait!"_ The wolf yelled just before Sam could make his leave. _"What are you?"_

One last time, Sam looked over at Jacob, then he spoke. "I'm a hellhound." And with that, he was gone.


	2. The Imprint

Nearly a week has passed since Sam had visited La Push, and after dealing with Crowley, who kidnapped future prophets in an attempt to see if they could read the tablets. Of course, none of them could read the tablets since they weren't actual prophets yet, except Kevin, who remained safe within The Bunker.

After that job was done, Sam had taken some time off since there wasn't any case at the moment. At least, not until now that is.

"Wait, so where are you going?" Kevin asked.

"La Push." Sam noticed the prophet's confusion. "It's in Forks, Washington, I'm gonna be working a case there. Dozens of people have disappeared, so I'm gonna be gone for a while."

"What could it be?"

"Well, based on what I saw last time, I think it's vampires. But they're not like the ones we've hunted. They're the ones in those myths, the cold ones."

Kevin's eyes widened. "Cold ones? You mean those strong, fast, and indestructible vampires? The primordial vampires?"

"Not primordial." Sam answered. "But yeah. They have granite hard skin, don't sleep, and cutting the head off is only part of it. You gotta burn the body to finish them off."

"Okay, I became a prophet, so how am I surprised?" Kevin asked.

Sam chuckled. "Anyway, I'm gonna go now. Bye, Kevin."

With that, Sam transformed before running out of The Bunker.

"Seriously, if I'm God's prophet, then how do some indestructible vampires surprise me?" Kevin asked himself before shrugging it off and going back to his room.

* * *

Jacob was running around La Push in his wolf form. Whenever he was stressed out about something, this is what he'd do to deal with that stress. However, he was more stressful than usual. Ever since he imprinted on that wolf, he just couldn't stop thinking about him. Not once. Every time he tried to get some sleep, he'd have dreams of the moment they met, when they looked into each other's eyes, only for the wolf to leave. And every time, Jacob would run as fast as he could to _try_ and catch up him. But in the dreams, he always failed to get close.

Not much has been happening in La Push, except for the fact that the Cullens had returned, not that he really cared about them anymore. But how could he care about anything else when he couldn't even think about anything other than his imprint? In fact, he wasn't only running to deal with his stress. He was trying to become faster, so that if his imprint came back he'd be able to catch him. But that wolf was very fast, and while he was making a lot of progress by combining his speed and leg strength, Jacob knew that he still wouldn't be fast enough to catch up. He was barely close to the speed of sound, and sure, that was rare for a werewolf, but that wolf, his imprint, was too fast. Faster than sound. And he has been wondering if he'll ever catch up with his imprint the next time he sees him. Will he ever even see him again? Either way, he wasn't going to give up. Not when he was getting close, but it was becoming apparent to him that he might have to do more than get faster to find his imprint.

 _"I can't give up."_ He thought. _"Not now. Not until I find him!"_ And with that, he managed to push himself until he made a sonic boom. He had just reached the speed of sound.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bella had come to talk to Billy about what was going on with Jacob, and of course, Edward came with her. And since Edward went with her, the rest of the Cullens ended up going with them as well. And the pack was also wondering what was going on with him.

"Billy, have you seen Jake?" Bella asked.

"No. Why?" Billy asked.

"Well, haven't you noticed how he's been acting lately?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, he's been acting odd ever since he saw that wolf." Sam said.

"Wait, you mean the wolf that killed Laurent?" Bella asked in surprise.

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked.

"Well, Laurent tried to kill me, said he was doing Victoria a favor, then this wolf came and killed him." Bella answered.

"Not only that, but after he tore his head off, he lit him on fire." Paul added.

Carlisle raised a brow. "Lit him on fire?"

Paul nodded. "Yep. Didn't even move. Laurent just lit up in flames, and they didn't burn the ground, just the body."

"You failed to mention that." Billy said. "It seems this truly is not a normal wolf. I've never heard of such a quileute, and I know all the legends."

"Well, what if it's not from around?" Bella suggested.

Billy nodded. "Possibly, but there are not many quileute tribes in the world."

"Hey, guys." Jacob greeted as he walked over, shirtless and completely sweaty.

"Son, are you alright?" Billy asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Dad." Jacob replied.

"Why are you so sweaty?" Seth asked.

"Because he's after that wolf." Edward answered.

Jacob sighed. "Forgot you read minds."

"Wait, that's what you've been doing this whole time?" Leah asked.

"Why are you after this wolf, Jacob?" Billy asked.

"Because... I imprinted on him." Jacob confessed.

Everyone's eyes widened at that.

"So that's what you've been doing? You're trying to find him?" Bella asked.

"I can't find him." Jacob stated. "I'm trying to get faster, so that when I see him again I can catch up this time."

"Jake, that wolf ran too fast for us to see him!" Seth exclaimed.

"He's right." Sam agreed. "You might not be able to go that fast."

"I reached the speed of sound." Jacob stated. "I just need to get faster."

"Jacob, no wolf has ever gone faster than that." Billy stated.

"Well, what am I supposed to do, Dad? He's my imprint, but he's not here! I gotta find him. I gotta be able to catch up with him."

"It won't be that simple, though. This is not a normal wolf."

"None of us are normal wolves!"

"You know what I mean."

"Jake, he's right." Bella said. "You saw how fast that wolf went, none of us even saw him."

"Well, I don't care, alright?" Jacob sighed. "Look, I gotta find him. Once we deal with those newborns, that's all that's gonna matter to me."

* * *

Sam was on his way to La Push, only to catch the scent of vampires in Seattle, along with one that was running from Seattle. He stopped and took on his human form, quickly getting dressed before he went to confront the vampire. That's when he saw her, Bree Tanner. She was young, only twenty years old, and Sam could tell that she didn't want this.

"It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you." He said gently as he calmly approached her, but she backed away.

"No. I'm afraid I'll hurt you." She said nervously, trying to resist her hunger.

"You've gotten this far without hurting anyone." Sam said as he slowly grabbed her wrists. "There's nothing to be afraid of. I can help you, but in return, you gotta help me. Who are the vampires that have been causing so much trouble?"

"It's an army." Bree said. "Our sire... wants to kill a girl. A girl named Bella."

Sam's eyes widened slightly. "Why?"

Bree shook her head. "I... I don't know. Riley never told us. He said our thoughts weren't safe."

 _"Weren't safe? Like a telepath?"_ "Bree, you're coming with me to Seattle. I think I can help you out with your hunger." Sam pulled his sleeve up. "Here, drink."

Bree shook her head. "No, no. I can't!"

"Bree, it's okay. You won't kill me, and you need to feed." Sam said calmly.

Slowly, Bree did that, bit down on his arm, tasting his blood. But even though this was the first time she fed as a vampire, she knew normal human blood didn't taste like this. She couldn't stop, but Sam showed no signs of discomfort. Eventually, she pulled away and her eyes turned from crimson to brown, their natural color.

"See? I'm perfectly fine." Sam said as he pulled his sleeve done before Bree could see the wound regenerate instantly. "Come on, let's go to La Push. My name's Sam, by the way."

Bree nodded. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. Let's go."

* * *

It did not take long for them to reach La Push, and the first place they went to was Bella's house, and Sam was able to find her through her scent.

After knocking on the door, Bella came out.

"Can I help you?" She asked politely.

"Hi, Bella. I'm here to ask you about the army of vampires." Sam answered.

Her eyes widened. "How do you know that?"

"Because I heard of the murders and disappearances in Seattle, and I thought the quileutes would be able to help, then I ran into Bree, who I'm currently helping with her _condition._ You processed all that, right?" Sam asked, almost jokingly.

"Give me a minute." Bella said before eventually shaking her head. "I'll call them. They're probably in the woods." She led them to the back of the house before calling. "Guys! Anyone! Get over here! I met two people who _know_!"

It wasn't long before they arrived, along with the vampires, in there wolf forms, but they went behind the trees and shifted back before coming out wearing clothes.

Sam froze when he saw Jacob, and for a moment, that's all he did. Just stared, getting this strange feeling before he took a deep breath.

"Hello, Jacob." He greeted.

The werewolf looked at him strangely. "Do I know you?"

Sam chuckled. "Well, we did meet each other last week."

At first, Jacob was confused, then his eyes widened. "You're really here."

"Yeah. I didn't think I'd come back, but I'm working a case." Sam said.

"What kind of case?" Sam Uley asked.

"I'm a hunter." Sam stated. "I hunt things, supernatural creatures, almost anything you can think of. But until last week, I thought the quileutes and the cold ones were just myths."

"Why would you think that?" Carlisle asked.

"Because I've hunted vampires and werewolves before." Sam answered. "But they weren't like you. The other supernatural beings are weak, mostly human, really. The vampires sleep during the day, they're more sensitive to the sun, but it's only sunburn. And they have a set of teeth that retract over their human teeth. They're also not as fast, strong, nor do they have granite hard skin. And the only way to kill them is through decapitation."

Everyone was surprised to hear that there were other supernatural beings and that there were other types of werewolves and vampires.

"What about the werewolves?" Seth asked.

"They look human, also." Sam replied. "Except when they transform, their teeth become somewhat sharper, and their nails grow longer, like claws. And, of course, they're not as strong as you all, but they can transform into full wolves. Although, it's rare. Then again, their cousins, the skinwalkers, can transform into dogs, and they do it all the time. And you have to shoot them in the heart with a silver bullet."

"These werewolves and vampires, are they dangerous?" Sam Uley asked in concern.

Sam nodded. "To a normal human, yes. But trust me, neither stand a chance against any of you. They are nowhere near as strong or fast. And I think quileutes are bulletproof, while the usual werewolves are not."

"What else do you hunt?" Embry asked.

Sam chuckled. "Reapers, wendigos, witches, Bloody Mary, vengeful spirits, dragons, pretty much anything you've heard up is probably real."

"You've hunted Bloody Mary?" Jared asked in shock.

"Yeah. She was a vengeful spirit. Killed people who are technically responsible for the death of someone else. For example, Mary was having an affair with a surgeon named Trevor, but she was gonna tell his wife about their affair, and he killed her, cut out her eyes. In the end, she died before she could write his name on a mirror using her blood. That's why they call her Bloody Mary and why mirrors are involved. You see, first; you do the thing with the mirror, then she goes after someone who had a secret and was partially or completely responsible for the death of someone else." Sam explained.

"Wow. That's... that's crazy." Quil commented.

"Yeah, but, uh, I've seen much, much crazier things than that. I was in a war against demons, and then angels." Sam sighed. "Really insane. Anyway, that doesn't matter now. What matters is stopping these vampires. Bree here told me that they're after Bella, but she doesn't know who there leader is. Only Riley, the second in command, knows who."

"We know that they're after Bella." Edward said.

Sam nodded. "Good. Then you know that they're coming. But Bree told me that it was an entire army, so are you sure you all are ready for something like that? You're outnumbered."

"Well, can't you help? You ran so fast that we couldn't see you." Jacob said.

"That's why I'm here. To help out in any way I can." Sam said.

"I heard that you killed Laurent by lighting him on fire, yet you didn't move. How'd you do that?" Carlisle asked.

"Simple. I used hellfire." Sam answered. "I can manipulate it."

"Whoa, cool." Emmett commented.

"I did not know a werewolf could have powers." Edward said.

Sam sighed. "I'm not a werewolf. I'm a hellhound, one of the most powerful supernatural beings. Hell, even Death himself said he couldn't kill me because my immortality was too powerful."

"What abilities do you have as a hellhound?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, besides being able to manipulate both hellfire and holy fire, I have supernatural strength, speed, agility, reflexes, cells, dexterity, balance, accuracy, intelligence, the most advanced instincts, supernatural senses, extrasensory perception due to my enhanced awareness; allowing me to see spirits, detect supernatural beings, things like that. I also got the immortality, and my claws can grow to be three feet long, I can retract wrist blades, along with claws similar to a predator's from the movie "Predator," my tail is long and metallic, with a four foot spear like tip, and my teeth are extremely sharp, I even have poison that can kill supernatural beings, except immortals. But if the immortal needs sustenance, say a vampire needing to drink blood, then they're not completely immortal and can be killed by it."

"Okay, that's enough for now. While I try to wrap my head around that, let's go to the house." Bella said.

Sam nodded, knowing that she meant the Cullen house. "I also have mind reading, very basic telepathy."

* * *

It didn't take long for them to reach the house, especially not when the vampires and werewolves were running at top speed. However, Sam and Jacob both managed to beat everyone there. Sam since he had supernatural speed, and Jacob was able to run at the speed of sound. In fact, they were still waiting for everyone else.

"So, what's it like being a hellhound?" Jacob asked.

Sam sighed. "Can't say I like it that much. I was human once, and I was a demon for about a minute. But I never thought I'd permanently stay a supernatural being, and if I did, I would've expected a simple immortal, not a hellhound. Although, I can still save a lot of lives, and I'm in full control. But there's something I need to ask you."

Jacob nodded. "Shoot."

"You're thinking of me as your imprint, but what does that mean exactly?" Sam asked.

Jacob froze, definitely not expecting that. "When a werewolf imprints on someone, it's like... love at first sight, really. The quileute is whatever their imprint needs them to be. A friend, a brother, or a lover."

Sam nodded. "That would explain why I felt so drawn to you. I guess since I'm a hellhound, it didn't affect me as much as it might've you."

"Ever since you ran off, I tried getting faster to catch up with you the next time I saw you." Jacob replied. "Had dreams where I tried to catch up with you, but you always outran me."

Sam sighed. "Jacob... I feel the same way."

"But?" Jacob asked.

"But... it's honestly best if you stay away from me." Sam said.

Jacob's eyes widened. "What? No, I can't do that."

"Look, I get that you don't want to leave me." Sam said sincerely. "But I've gotten to people, Jacob. I had a girlfriend named Jessica, who was killed by the demon that killed by mother. Then two years ago, my brother Dean died. Everyone that gets close to me doesn't usually live as long as I do, and the last thing I want is for my true love to die because he chose to stay with me."

"Sam, I'm going to fight an army of vampires, stronger than the ones you fought. That's pretty dangerous if you ask me, yet I'll survive, we all will. I don't care how dangerous you say your life is, I'm staying with you." Jacob said sternly.

Sam sighed. "And I know that there's nothing I can do to change your mind. Fine."

Jacob nodded. "You said true love. So..."

Before the young quileute could react, Sam ended up pulling him into a kiss, surprising him before he soon kissed back, relaxing in Sam's hold. Sam Uley was the strongest member of the pack, but Sam Winchester was much stronger, and while he wasn't as tall as Sam Uley, he was still tall nonetheless.

"Wow. Jake really did imprint on him." Paul said.

Sam and Jacob pulled away when they realized that everyone had arrived, but Sam wrapped an arm around his newfound soulmate.

"Well, this could be interesting." Sam said.

"Yeah." Jacob agreed.


	3. Connecting

**Author's Note: Okay, before you start reading, I'd like to thank TheDreamingForestcat for favoriting and following the story, as well as leaving a review. I also like them as a supernatural creature. I thought a hellhound would be the best one for Sam, cause me and him like dogs, and I prefer it when he gets transformed into a canine, normal or supernatural. With that out of the way, on with the story.**

* * *

Once everyone had gathered at the Cullen house, they all began discussing their plans on how to fight against the newborn army.

"So, what's the play?" Sam asked.

"We'll need the proper battlefield, that way we'll have the necessary conditions in order to fight the newborns." Jasper said.

"I saw a small field on my way here. That should work." Sam stated. "But, are all of you ready? Cause Jacob told me that you all never even fought against vampires, and Carlisle said that newborns are stronger."

Carlisle nodded. "That is true, but Jasper has experience with the newborns, he's been teaching us how to defeat them."

"We may have to train you, though." Edward said.

Sam chuckled. "After what I've been through? I don't think so. I know how to use my powers, and I don't think these newborns can harm me. I did say that Death couldn't kill me."

"We'll need some more time to prepare. They shouldn't be here for about a week." Alice stated.

Sam nodded. "That'll give us enough time. For now. Until then, I think it's best if I get familiar with the area, since I'll be here awhile."

"Okay, I'll come with you. Show you around." Jacob said before he shifted, taking on his wolf form before heading outside and looking back at Sam, who smiled before transforming. The two ran off into the forest, with Jacob leading the way.

"I did not think it was possible to imprint on anything other than a human." Sam Uley said.

Bella shrugged. "Maybe it's not species specific."

Sam Uley nodded. "Perhaps."

"You think Jacob will leave?" Bella asked.

"Why do you think he'll leave?" Edward asked.

"To be with his soulmate. I mean, they're not gonna leave each other, so Jacob would be more than willing to go with Sam." Bella explained.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there, love." Edward assured. "For now, let's focus on the newborns."

Bella nodded. "You're right."

* * *

Elsewhere, Sam and Jacob were running through the woods together, running so fast they were but blurs. Due to the soulmate connection, they felt in perfect harmony together, running so close to one another.

So far, Jacob had shown Sam the area where the packs lived, and he was now showing him the rest of the forest. Both enjoyed running together, feeling completely and utterly free of all problems. Just nothing but pure bliss as they ran side by side.

The forest was very beautiful, and it provided them with a lot of space to run around. Despite being large and having a lot of obstacles in their path, the two managed to use their agility in order to jump over something or run around it, without the need for slowing down.

This was something Sam enjoyed about being a hellhound, as well as one of the reasons he was able to handle the fact that he was a supernatural creature. The first time he ran in his hellhound form, Sam felt like he was invincible. After all, no other supernatural creature could run this fast, and to be able to do so was just amazing.

 _"Must be how the Flash feels whenever he runs."_ Sam chuckled.

Jacob laughed telepathically. _"That's what I thought the first time."_

Sam chuckled. "Guess we have a few things in common."

 _"Yeah, a lot of soulmates are like that."_ Jacob replied.

Sam nodded. "Lets stop right here."

The two stopped right at a high cliff where they could easily see the ocean and the horizon. It was truly a beautiful sight, and they sat down together.

"Dean would've made a joke about how I love this." Sam muttered.

Jacob's ear perked up. _"What was he like?"_

Sam smiled sadly. "Arrogant, cocky, occasionally annoying. To some, he was funny. Sometimes, he was immature. But he came around, every now and then." He let out a sigh. "Unlike me, he enjoyed the life of a hunter, but after a lot of bad things, and having a taste of what a normal life is like, he would give up hunting if he could. Like I did."

 _"But why don't you?"_ Jacob asked.

Sam shook his head. "I wish it were that simple, Jake. But the life of a hunter is anything but normal. You can always try to quit, but usually you end up getting dragged back into it, and the only way to keep having a normal life is if you ignored all the bad things that might end up happening. I had escaped the life for about four years when I left to Standford, but when Jessica died, I was dragged back into it."

Jacob felt his heart break as he could feel his imprint's pain. _"What was Jessica like?"_

"She was... kind, sweet, caring. When I first got to Standford, I was nervous. Ever since I was young, we'd move around the country because my dad always found another case in another city, even another state. It's hard being the new kid, but I was the new kid every few weeks." Sam smiled. "Then I met her. She helped me fit in, I made a lot of friends, it was a good life. I actually planned on becoming a lawyer. Then one day, Dean came, said that Dad was missing. Of course, it wasn't the first time he went missing, so I thought it was nothing. But Dean talked me into going to Jericho, the last place Dad was before he went missing. We fought a ghost, a woman in white."

Jacob raised a brow. _"What's that?"_

Sam chuckled a bit. "Women in white are female ghosts. These particular ghosts typically had unfaithful husbands, and out of anger and insanity, they kill their kids."

Jacob's eyes widened. _"Oh, my god."_

Sam nodded. "When they realize what they did, they end up committing suicide. Of course, spirits tend to be tied to Earth, and women in white usually wander around a certain area, where they find other unfaithful men, then they make them disappear. I never knew exactly what they did with the bodies."

 _"How do you get rid of ghosts?"_ Jacob asked curiously.

"It's pretty simple, really. All ghosts are tied to Earth through something. Usually their remains, and you have to salt and burn those remains. Those cremation will work, too. However, another thing can tie them to Earth, like something that belonged to them. A doll with their hair, or their most valuable possession. There's other means, depending on the ghost, but you mostly gotta destroy the remains."

 _"When I first shifted, I never thought there was more than just werewolves and vampires."_

Sam chuckled. "Oh, there's plenty of things out there. Most are bad, even angels. But some are good. You have vampires that drink blood from a bag, or the blood of animals. The werewolves eat hearts, and the good ones usually eat the hearts of animals."

 _"Did you ever meet an angel?"_ Jacob asked interestedly.

Sam sighed. "Plenty. Most were bad, though. Castiel, however, after gaining some understanding became good. The angels know little about free will, cause Michael had taken charge ever since God left Heaven. That archangel knows so much about the universe, yet he thinks free will is an illusion. If that were the case, then a lot of things wouldn't have happened."

 _"Where's Castiel?"_

"He's gone. Died with Dean. And in case they weren't dead, I searched the world for them, even searched Hell and managed to get the angels to search Heaven, but they weren't there. I'm not even sure what exactly happened. We were fighting a leviathan who had shifted in Dick Roman, and we killed him... Before he exploded, and Dean and Cas disappeared."

 _"But... it's not all bad, right?"_

"Not all the time. You just gotta enjoy the little things in life. But even then, hunting's not the best life in the world."

 _"I bet, but I don't scare easy."_

Sam sighed. "You actually plan on going with me, don't you?"

 _"Well, I can't stay away from my soulmate, Sam."_ Jacob stated. _"I get that the hunting life is dangerous, but I am going to fight against an army of vampires stronger than the ones you've faced."_

Sam shook his head. "Jacob, I love you, and the last thing I want is for you to get hurt. Believe me, hunting will be a terrible life for you, and you don't deserve it."

Jacob smiled. _"As long as I'm with you, I'll pull through."_

Sam chuckled. "Okay. We can leave some time after we deal with the army."

Jacob nodded. _"Sounds good."_

* * *

Meanwhile, Billy had come over to see Jacob, only to be surprised that his son's imprint had returned, and that Jacob might end up leaving.

"So, you really think Jacob's just gonna leave?" Seth asked.

"Sam is his soulmate, Seth." Sam Uley replied. "He's not gonna stay away from him, and hunting is Sam's life, so he can't stay here."

"Billy?" Bella asked.

Billy sighed. "I never wanted to think about it, but somehow I always knew that Jacob would move on, start his own life. I just wished it wouldn't be so soon."

"So, what are we gonna do?" Seth asked.

"There's nothing we can do." Carlisle stated. "Assuming I know how the bond works, they won't leave each other, and since hunting is a part of Sam's life, he won't stay here. So Jacob will go with him across the country, saving people and hunting monsters."

"Is there _anything_ we can do?" Seth asked.

Billy sighed again. "The only thing we can do is get ready to say goodbye, cause after the fight, Jacob will leave."

* * *

Elsewhere, Sam and Jacob had gone to Jacob's place to get some clothes. They had to borrow clothes from Sam Uley since Jacob's clothes were too small for Sam. Although, despite the fact that Sam Uley was taller, his clothes were a little tighter on Sam, but he wasn't complaining.

"So, what else do you hunt?" Jacob asked as they started walking around.

Sam began thinking about it. "Well, I told you about ghosts, werewolves, vampires, and wendigos. I've hunted demons before, and I went up against Lucifer, The Archangel. Other than that, I've hunted pagans gods, some of which you probably haven't heard up. They aren't as popular as gods like Zeus or Thor. And they don't live up to their names. I they sacrifices to have any power at all, and I mean a LOT of sacrifices. As in, back before Jesus came along and everyone worshipped them and the rest of the old gods."

"That it?" Jacob asked curiously.

Sam snorted. "I wish. There's also dragons, and changelings. Even fairies and leprechauns, but they're just another type of fairy. And there's the leviathans, primordial monsters and one of God's earliest creations. Locked up in Purgatory cause they were too hungry. Purgatory's a heaven/hell for monsters, though I'm pretty sure a quileute wouldn't go there when they die. And maybe not a cold one."

"What's one of the worsts things you've faced?"

"Well, there's a lot of bad things, Jake. Lucifer was one of the worst, considering how he almost ended the world. Of course, Eve, The Mother of all monsters, except the leviathans, which are older and stronger, would've been close to ending the world. Well, more like turning every human into her monster hybrid army. Combination of a wraith, vampire, shapeshifter, and maybe a werewolf. Of course, they had all the weaknesses. And the last creatures to nearly end the world were the leviathans. They created corn syrup that made people stupid so they could turn everyone into cattle they could slaughter and eat, and the corn syrup was poisonous to all other monsters so that they wouldn't have any competition. Of course, I'm not sure if it would work on a quileute or cold one, but it worked on the weaker vampires. And the leviathans were even harder to kill."

"How do you kill them?" Jacob asked curiously, and slightly in concern, in case the pack ever had to deal with one.

"Well, leviathans can shapeshift into anyone as long as they can even the smallest sample of DNA, so it can be tricky. And the things that we normal use on the other monsters don't affect them. For some reason, borax was like acid to them. But the only real way to kill them is to literally get a bone of a righteous mortal, and then bathe it in the three bloods of the fallen." Sam stated.

Jacob raised a brow. "Okay, I got the bone thing, but the rest...?"

Sam sighed. "Basically, you need the blood of a fallen angel, along with the blood of whoever's currently ruling Hell; it's not Lucifer, he's locked in his cage. And finally, you need the blood of an alpha monster. We got that from the Alpha Vampire. The first vampire."

"Was he was a cold one?" Jacob asked.

Sam shrugged. "He didn't seem like one. He had blood, and I'm pretty sure he didn't have granite hard skin. But he was the strongest vampire. Although, I could be wrong and since he's the first vampire, he might be like a cold one. I'm not sure, though."

Jacob nodded. "It keeps getting crazier, doesn't it?"

Sam chuckled. "You have no idea."

For a moment, it was nothing but silence as they didn't know what to talk about. The silence became uncomfortable, so Jacob decided to break it.

"Unicorns?"

Sam laughed. "Sort of. But they're dangerous." He saw his soulmate's confused look. "A story for another time."

* * *

At a mansion in an unknown location, the Alpha himself was currently dining on human food, something he was compatible with. And as the strongest vampire, he could survive off of it. However, like any vampire, he found the taste of blood much more appealing. Then again, it was easy for him to resist his bloodlust. Although, the same could not be said for his children. Always causing trouble, and in the end, they'd wind up dead.

The door to the large dining room was soon opened, and a vampire walked in.

"Father, it seems that cold ones have been wreaking havoc in Seattle."

The Alpha raised a brow. "Really? That's not too far from here. Well, can't let them kill all the humans. Their extinction will have a great impact on our survival, and that is something we cannot allow."

"What do you want us to do?"

The Alpha grinned. "Just tell our informant to keep an eye on everything. They're going to Forks, and if they're going to Forks, they're going to La Push. The quileutes can handle them."

"But Father, our informant also tell us that the Volturi has sent it's most powerful assets to deal with the newborns, yet they're doing nothing."

The Alpha sighed. "Oh, and just when I thought the Volturi would be of use, considering how they kept the cold ones under control. Well, if the quileutes fail to handle the threat... Well, you want things done right, you have to do them yourself."

* * *

"So, let me get this straight, you fought against an army of bugs, who protect land that belonged to Native Americans, and you had to wait until the six day curse ended for the year?" Jacob asked in shock.

Sam chuckled. "Yep. Of course, they only attack white men, so I'm sure you'd be okay, and I'm a hellhound now, so they probably wouldn't go after me, either."

Jacob shook his head. "How crazy does it get?"

"Well, there's this thing called "The Thule society." Sam stated.

Jacob raised a brow. "What's that?"

Sam sighed. "Nazi necromancers. They're immortal, and they know how to use a lot of spells. Mostly ones that involve spontaneous combustion to kill their enemies, and they can only be killed if you shoot them in the head, and then burn the body."

Jacob sighed. "Okay, I think I wanna stop talking about it for now."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, it's probably better that way."

"So, if we leave, do you think we can come back here?"

"Oh, I don't see why not. We can always visit, assuming we're not busy with a case."

"Ever have a case that involved fighting an army of monsters head on?"

"Well, I have fought other hellhounds. Vampires should be easier to deal with. A lot easier."

"Alright. Let's head back."


	4. Mates

Sam was laying on the couch as he stared at the TV, watching the news about all those vampire attacks in Seattle. Not that the authorities knew or would believe that vampires were responsible for said attacks. Although, based on what the reporter said, the attacks seemed to have actually decreased. That must mean that the army was on its way to Forks, so ultimately, it was bad news. But then again, the quileutes and the vampires are ready for the fight, and even though they're outnumbered, they still stand a chance against these newborns, especially if Sam helps them. So either way, they would inevitably win, Bella will be safe, along with the rest of Forks, and everything could go back to normal.

"Well, not so much." Sam muttered as he looked to see Jacob, who had been laying with him this whole time. Sam had his arm wrapped around him, almost in a protective matter, because imprint or not, he cared for him. He loves him, but what is he going to do when all of this is over? He still hunts monsters and every other creature that dares to harm the innocent, and he can't just up and leave Jacob, that would break both their hearts.

"But I can't drag him into the life." Sam pointed out to himself, then sighed since he knew it was true. The hunting life was dangerous, but worst of all, it was full of too much tragedy and heartbreak, and the last thing he wanted was to drag the love of his life into such a terrible life. Sam was afraid of losing Jacob, and he knew the werewolf was strong and could handle himself against those so-called werewolves and vampires, possibly even things as dangerous as demons and angels, but that didn't mean that he was invincible. There were things out there that could harm him; although, it would take a hellhound, another quileute or a cold one to actually harm him.

Sam sighed. "What am I going to do?" And that was a question that he wouldn't likely have the answer to any time soon. He'll just have to wait and see how it all plays out, just like he did when he became a hellhound. Except that time, it was just his life, this was the life of another, the life of the one he now loves, the life of one of the very few people he has left in this world. Or any world for that matter.

"Sam?"

"Hmm?" Sam looked to see that Jacob was fully awake. "Did I wake you?"

"No, I woke up on my own." Jacob stretched as best as he could on the couch, then snuggled against his imprint. "You okay, Sam?"

Sam sighed. "I'm fine. Just... tired."

"I now that's a lie. You can tell me anything." Jacob assured.

"Jake, I promise, it's fine. It's nothing you need to worry about." Sam reassured as he sat up on the couch before standing up and stretching. "I just have a few things on my mind. So, come on. You and I should go clear our heads."

Jacob knew that Sam was dealing with stress, but he figured that he shouldn't bother trying, already knowing how stubborn Sam was. So, instead of arguing, he just stood up before following Sam out of the house.

"Okay." Was all he said before he and Sam transformed and began their walk around the woods.

Together, the two of them were just walking around in silence, somewhat awkward silence as Jacob walked next to Sam, who, of course, made him look small. In his hellhound form, Sam made everyone around him look small. But, he was a hellhound, perhaps the most powerful type of canine in existence.

It made Jacob wonder if he was the first person to have a hellhound as a mate without actually being a hellhound. He would've figured that hellhounds were only mates with other hellhounds, but then again, he didn't actually know that hellhounds existed. Or that any of those other creatures existed. And it was all rather confusion, for now. It seemed that being with Sam made things much easier, maybe because the hellhound was his imprint and all, but he knew he could love and trust Sam. After all, Sam felt the exact same way.

"Of course I feel the same way, Jake. Why wouldn't I?" He asked in his usual demonic voice.

Jacob mentally sighed. _"I know. I'm just... thinking. Forgot you could read my mind."_

"Well, it'll help me look after you." Sam said in his defense.

Jacob chuckled. _"Sounds a bit overprotective."_

"One might look at it that way."

 _"So, where are we going? Are you just going to walk around before heading back or something?"_

Sam chuckled. "There's probably something more interesting that we could do if you want. We just gotta figure out what it is that we want to do."

 _"Any ideas?"_

The hellhound grew silent as he began thinking of all the possible activities that he and Jacob could do together, but honestly, there wasn't much to do in the woods.

"Well, we could go hunting, fishing." Sam looked at his mate. "How about you and I go for a swim in the ocean?"

Jacob raised a brow. _"Really? What if someone sees us?"_

"Who's gonna believe them?" Sam asked. "Relax, it doesn't matter if anyone sees us. Besides, it's getting dark, it'll be hard for anyone to see us in the water."

 _"Okay."_

* * *

It was an empty area, no signs of anyone else around. There was nothing else, no sounds except the sound of the cool breeze and the sounds of the water and waves. Other than that, it was completely and utterly quiet, peaceful. And that made it the perfect spot for the two canines that sat in the sand, staring up at the moon as the quileute was resting his head on the chest of the hellhound next to him, his one true love.

 _"And you said we'd go swimming."_ Jacob said.

Sam chuckled. "I didn't mean that we would the moment we got here, let's just sit in the sand for now. After all, I wanna enjoy tonight."

 _"Aw, but I love swimming!"_ Jacob whined as he sat up.

"Then you can go in, I'll catch up."

Instead, the wolf laid his head back on the hellhound's chest. _"But I don't wanna go without you."_

Sam nuzzled him. "I knew you would stay. Come on, let's go for a swim."

 _"Seriously? Now you want to swim?"_

Sam smirked. "I was just messing with you."

Jacob sighed. _"Let's just go in."_

The two of them stood up before walking towards the water as waves would come it and soak the sand at their paws. Jacob let out a yip and jumped back the moment he felt the cold water hit his paws; Sam snickered amusedly.

"Cold?"

Jacob glared at him. _"Tell me it's not!"_

Sam extended his foreleg, pointing his paw down before putting it in the cold water. Of course, he didn't react to it at all, just grinned at the other.

"It's not cold."

Jacob sighed. _"Of course it's not cold for you."_

Sam laughed. "Come on, Jacob. You said you wanted to swim, so let's swim."

Jacob immediately jumped in, tackling Sam as the two of them were soon submerged underwater. They lifted their heads through the surface before looking into each other's eyes. Sam wrapped his arms around Jacob's hips as the young wolf leaned towards the muscular hellhound. Sam was just massive in several ways.

Slowly, the two leaned forward before they shared a passionate kiss, which soon turned into a French kiss as they deepened it, pushing their tongues into one another's muzzle. As Jacob pushed his tongue into Sam's muzzle, he could feel the unnaturally large and sharp teeth within it. Almost as though he was running his tongue across daggers. Very sharp daggers.

Sam gently pulled on Jacob's hips, pulling the wolf closer to him. It made Jacob seem small, which was true when compared to Sam, of course.

It was a nice feeling, holding this wolf in his arms as they kissed. Something Sam enjoyed, and Jacob was adorable in this form.

For Jacob, Sam was just massive. So large, so strong. It seemed like it would be easy to bury himself within Sam's soft and thick fur. And he actually enjoyed being in Sam's strong arms, those large muscles were incredible. It was a great feeling, especially when they were making out.

In the end, Jacob pulled away before laying his head on Sam's chest as the hellhound nuzzled him comfortingly. Sam held the wolf close to him, protectively. Jacob was his to hold, his to keep, and he would never let go.

 _"I love you, Sam."_

"I love you, too, Jacob." Sam nuzzled him once more. "Are you ready for it?"

Jacob blushed, but nodded. _"I'm ready."_

Sam licked his cheek. "Don't worry. It won't hurt much."

Jacob grabbed onto Sam's shoulders as he felt his hellhound's paws move down his hips to his rear, gripping both sides before lifting him up. Sam pulled Jacob's ass to his crotch before setting him on top of his already erect cock.

The moment Jacob felt the tip touch his untouched hole, he knew it was big. It was definitely thick, and obviously bigger than the cock of a werewolf. And while he did like that it was huge, it made him nervous about how it would fit in him. Could it fit in him to begin with?

"It can, and it will." Sam assured. "Just relax, Jake. I'll go slow."

Jacob nodded and tightly held onto Sam as he braced himself.

Slowly and gently, the hellhound squeezed the wolf's ass, making sure he had a fair grip before he began pulling him down onto his cock. It required some force, but Sam was able to pull Jacob down onto him, his tip finally penetrating Jacob's ass. It was tighter than he had expected as it clenched down on his tip, causing him to let out a growl of pleasure.

Jacob's eyes widened the moment he felt the tip enter him. It was thicker than he thought. It was at least nine inches thick, and the length was three whole feet. He panted heavily as he tried to relax, but it wasn't easy when there was a burning sensation in his ass. He laid his head on Sam's shoulder as he clenched his eyes shut, trying to ignore the pain he was feeling.

Noticing his distress, Sam began to lick Jacob's cheek and nuzzled him every so often, successfully calming him down as he began moving his hips back and forth. He didn't thrust that deep into Jacob since the wolf was still small and needed time to adjust, so he decided it would be better to just stretch him out a bit. And it seemed to work as he was able to thrust in deeper without as much resistance. But Jacob was still very tight.

Jacob moaned softly as he felt the a strange, yet pleasurable sensation in his ass every time Sam moved in and out. He could feel a lot of heat being emitted from Sam's cock as it slowly moved in and out of him. The heat made Jacob feel like his ass was a furnace. And it had been stretched out in order to fit Sam's cock, which began to heat up the wolf from the inside, a sensation that made Jacob moan more loudly this time, gripping tightly onto Sam's shoulders.

Sam nuzzled him as he moved his hips back and forth, thrusting in and out at a slow and gentle pace. Inside Jacob's ass, the tip of his cock was leaking a fairly large amount of pre, lubricating the wolf's ass and making it easier to thrust without hurting his mate. He was beginning to slide in more of his cock, just a few inches, but his cock was still very thick. He moaned and growled in pleasure as he felt Jacob's hot and soft ass tightly clench down on his cock, and the hellhound was beginning to speed up his thrusts, going deeper each time.

 _"So good."_ Jacob moaned. _"Faster, Sam. Faster."_

Sam grunted. "Are you sure? It might hurt."

Jacob nodded. _"Just do it."_

Sam tightly squeezed his wolf's ass as he immediately picked up the pace, going faster and beginning to pound Jacob's ass. This caused Jacob to begin panting heavily as he laid his head on Sam's shoulder and closed his eyes as he held on.

The thrusts were fast and powerful, and Jacob felt his body being shaken as he hopped up and down on Sam's massive cock, taking in a little over two feet of it as the knot slapped his ass with each thrust, jolting him upward. His own cock was moving between himself and Sam, being caressed by their fur. It made him moan from the warmth and softness on his sensitive cock, and his balls were practically hidden in Sam's thick fur, where they were also surrounded by warm and softness.

Never in his life did Jacob think that such pleasure was possible, but then again, he never thought he'd find himself mating with a hellhound, who had an unnaturally large cock, even by quileute standards. But he couldn't actually about it or how it was possible that the cock was actually able to fit inside his tight ass, because the fucking was really affecting his brain, not allowing him to think about anything else other than the cock that spread apart his hole, or the pleasure he was feeling as his own cock was rubbed between his and Sam's fur.

 _"Sam..."_ Jacob moaned. _"I feel it coming."_

"Get ready, Jacob." Sam replied, thrusting more roughly this time. "I'm about to knot you."

 _"Do it."_

With all his strength, Sam pulled down on Jacob's ass and slammed into the wolf, finally shoving his knot inside his mate. Jacob let out a gasp as he howled in pleasure, no longer able to hold on as he came, coating their furs with his seed. His ass tightly clenched down on Sam's cock, and the hellhound let out his own demonic howl of pleasure as he came inside his mate, quickly filling him with his hellhound sperm.

Jacob moaned as he felt the hot and thick seed fill his ass, unable to leave because of Sam's knot. He could feel it beginning to stretch his insides, but he didn't worry, especially when he was in Sam's arms.

The two slowly relaxed, panting heavily before fulling calming down. Jacob snuggled into Sam's fur, burying his head in his hellhound's chest.

 _"I love you, Sam."_

"I love you, too, Jacob."

And the two of them stayed in the water, just relaxing as they waited for Sam's knot to go down. But that would take a while, so they were just going to enjoy it for as long as they could.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey, guys. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I kinda got caught up with my other stories. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll try to update as soon as possible.**


End file.
